<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[FIC] Come on, dance with me by pocketcosmic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748232">[FIC] Come on, dance with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcosmic/pseuds/pocketcosmic'>pocketcosmic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Gamora/Other, Background Gamora/Peter Quill - Freeform, Brothels, Casinos, Drunkenness, Multi, Polyamory, Snowed In</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketcosmic/pseuds/pocketcosmic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Seriously? Who would be out in all this?” he wondered aloud. The snowstorms are like the best-known thing about Contraxia. After the Love Bots, of course. </p><p>“I’m gonna have to go rescue those guys, aren’t I?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korath-Thak/Peter Quill/Ronan the Accuser, Korath-Thak/Ronan the Accuser, Peter Quill/Ronan the Accuser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[FIC] Come on, dance with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Marvel Holiday Scramble 2020. Prompts: Korath the Pursuer, Peter Quill, Snowed in.</p><p>Note: This fic makes a lot of references to the first season of the GOTG cartoon, but knowledge of the cartoon is not required to follow the plot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Now Entering Contraxia,” said the automated voice-over. “Please remain seated until the shuttle is fully docked.”</p><p>Peter looked out over the snowy landscape, watching the flashing lights grow brighter and sharper. For some reason, he hadn’t felt excited about his trip until just now. The whole team had planned for some time off after their last big mission. Rocket and Groot were going to Halfworld to catch up with Rocket’s family. Drax had been invited by Tana Nile to a Rigellian seasonal festival. And Gamora… well, she said she would be doing some solo training in the forests of a small moon near Knowhere. She’d said this after Peter had mentioned Contraxia, and he felt guilty. He’d offered they could go somewhere else together, but she assured him she didn’t mind him going, it just wasn’t her type of place.</p><p>“Welcome to Contraxia. Please watch your step. The next shuttles arrive in 5, 11, and 18 microcycles. There is a severe storm warning for this region starting at sundown. Please stay inside and keep all…”</p><p>Still, he’d pushed her to keep the Milano, and spent the entire shuttle ride worrying. But as he stepped out into the brisk air and took in the buzz of people, he resolved to relax and enjoy his vacation. “Even lovers need a holiday,” he sang softly. “Far away, from each oootheeer!”</p><p>A few people gave him odd looks, but they couldn’t dampen his spirit. Back when he was with Yondu, the crew would come here every so often to relax, but Pete had to stay in the hotel room. Now he was going to try everything.</p><p>He headed into the main games hall, ordered a Barracoolada, and hit the Lo-tan table.</p><p>“Deal me in for 100 units,” he told the dealer, who seemed distracted by something over Peter’s shoulder. “Uh, hello?” Peter noticed that everyone at the table was turned around, and he did the same. Striding into the hall was none other than Ronan the Accuser. He was dressed down, at least compared to his typical Accuser getup, in a flowy, hooded tunic over close-fitting pants and heavy boots.</p><p>Ronan avoided the eyes of the other patrons, seemingly aware that the attention focused on him was no longer fear or awe, but gossip and scorn. Once he sat down at the bar, the rest of the patrons slowly turned their attention back to their games. Pete couldn’t focus completely, though, and ended up making some dumb moves and barely breaking even. He folded and went to sit at a table alone, where he could keep an eye on Ronan.</p><p>It wasn’t that he was worried about him staging an attack; ever since Thanos had wiped the floor with him in the fight over the Cosmic Seed on Earth, Ronan hadn’t made any big moves. Given the awkward pseudo-truce the Guardians had made with Ronan and Nebula at the time, it didn’t seem right to go after them unless they tried something. But they hadn’t. Sure, they occasionally ran across them, (and Korath who had made yet another miraculous recovery) at marketplaces or public planets. Some of those encounters had been… interesting, like the Bolpa tree pollen situation. He’d never told the rest of the team about that incident, the only other soul who knew about it was Korath, who had retrieved them.</p><p>Peter knew why he kept that from the others, and why he was spending his free time watching Ronan drink Aakonian ale and gamble clumsily. But he wasn’t about to admit that to himself just yet.</p><p>--</p><p>“400, straight across and down!” cheered the Ravager to Peter’s left. The dealer tapped out his winnings on a tablet and the player nodded appreciatively when the credits showed up on his.</p><p>Peter had joined Ronan, who was currently pouting at his own tablet, at the busy D’rill Dice table. “I lost everything," Ronan said softly. Pete was always intrigued to hear Ronan’s natural, non-shouty voice. Ronan played with his empty glass on the table. “I can’t even afford another drink…” he cooed.</p><p>Peter got the message and flagged down a server.</p><p>It seemed that even a bit of alcohol had potent effects on a Kree. Ronan had become an entirely different creature after only a few drinks, placid and even-tempered. His eyes were lidded, and a dark blue flush had spread from his cheeks down to his chest, which was now quite visible as the first button of his tunic had come undone. Peter briefly chided himself for encouraging this, but the side of his mind that was replaying the pollen incident won out. Sure, he wasn’t being very heroic, but how often do you have a former tyrant of the galaxy practically falling onto your lap?</p><p>“Ronan. What are you doing?”</p><p>Pete nearly jumped out of his skin; he hadn’t even noticed Korath show up behind him. Guess that’s why they call him the Pursuer. Korath was in plainclothes as well. His tight, sleeveless black jumpsuit screamed ‘kink’, but his steely glare would make you think twice before screaming anything.</p><p>“Korath! You finally came in!” Ronan purred, tilting his head back so far, he almost slipped off his stool. He beamed up at his henchman with an expression so pure, it made Peter’s heart ache with envy. Even Korath wasn’t immune to it; he gave a small smile back before continuing.</p><p>“We need to get back to the hotel. You can’t be seen in this state.“</p><p>“Oh! The Star, uh, Star Land is here, he umm, he bought me some drinks.” Ronan pointed at him. Peter waved awkwardly. Korath shook his head and turned back to Ronan.</p><p>“You’re completely out of sorts. Never mind the hotel, we’re going back to the ship now. You have the key, yes?”</p><p>Ronan’s head dropped dramatically. “I um. I lost it. In a bet. I bet it. And lost.”</p><p>Korath pinched the bridge of his nose, looked up to the ceiling, and sighed deeply. He turned, and for a moment it looked like he would just walk away. But he drew a small blaster before anyone could react and aimed it across the table.</p><p>“Let us make this simple.” He spoke only loud enough to be heard in the near vicinity. “Whoever has the key, return it, and I allow you wretched creatures to leave this place alive.”</p><p>“Hey now,” the dealer cut in, holding his claw out toward the blaster. “I watched ev’ry bet tonight, it’s all on the up and up. Y’ought’ve kept a better eye on yer mans there,” he chuckled.</p><p>“You contemn us?” Korath said, his voice rising. “Do you know who we are?”</p><p>“A couple’a washed up Kree fanatics who’re about to get bounced outta here.” The dealer gestured toward the approaching Kronan security guards, two massive rock beasts that would give anyone pause. Korath holstered his weapon and grabbed Ronan’s arm.</p><p>“We’re leaving,” he hissed quietly as Ronan whined. Peter watched the two of them push through the crowd before turning back to the table.</p><p>“Hey, deal me in this round.”</p><p>--</p><p>Peter submitted his payment on the tablet and watched the Love Bots file out of his hotel room. He had rented two girls and a guy. He’d considered trying some of the less familiar models as well, but he was now kind of glad he held off. These bots didn’t have much personality or chemistry with each other and weren’t much more satisfying than a ribbed sleeve and a good video. Maybe robot escorts just weren’t his thing.</p><p>Still, Contraxia was great. He sat down by the window with his Walkman and watched the snow fall. It was really coming down. He was about to order some room service when he saw two silhouettes moving down below.</p><p>“Seriously? Who would be out in all this?” he wondered aloud. The snowstorms are like the best-known thing about Contraxia. After the Love Bots, of course.</p><p>Peter watched the larger body sway and fall. The other gestured vaguely, maybe shouting? The prone figure did not move, the standing one huddled and looked around.</p><p>“I’m gonna have to go rescue those guys, aren’t I?” he said to himself. He put on his coat and gloves, equipped his boot rockets, and grabbed his element blasters. Before he walked out the door, he went back to the kitchen area and turned on the hot water kettle. There was probably some tea or something in the room, he thought as he walked out, though these places tend to have a pretty bland selection to appeal to all sorts of species.<strike></strike></p><p>Standing at the back door of the building, he could see the two figures through the window. They were both standing again, which was a good sign, but they had gone even further away. Where were they going? If they’re headed for one of the other hotels, they’ll never make it. Peter pulled open the door and had to fight the wind to close it behind him. He activated his helmet, hoping the glowing lenses would help him be seen through the driving snow.</p><p>He flew toward the hapless icicles. "Have no fear, a Guardian of the Galaxy is he- oh, come on, seriously?"</p><p>It was Korath and Ronan. Of course it was. Ronan still looked drunk, he was leaning on Korath’s shoulder. Korath took a defensive posture, but it was clear he was too cold to fight.</p><p>“S-st-stay back!” he shouted.</p><p>“I’m trying to help you,” said Peter.</p><p>“We d-don’t need any help. We have s-some business to take c-care of.”</p><p>“Business walking around in the snow?”</p><p>“We’re ret-t-trieving something f-from another hotel.”</p><p>“You really should come with me, before you freeze.” Peter picked up his blaster, activating the fire and water. Korath tried to retaliate, grabbing his own blaster, but he fumbled it into the snow, with stiff fingers. Panicked, shivering, and struggling to hold up Ronan’s half-awake form, Korath looked completely helpless, a rare sight.</p><p>Peter held the blaster out to the side. “I’m just making some steam, so you can warm up.” He fired the steam out to the side, then moved it out in front of him. “I just want to help you inside, nobody should be out in this,” he continued.</p><p>Korath hesitantly stepped into the mist, rubbing his hands. He pulled Ronan into the zone of warmth as well.</p><p>“I’m not cold…” Ronan mumbled, teeth still chattering.</p><p>"That's because you are drunk, once again, despite claiming you would compose yourself on this outing.”</p><p>“Really, I’m not that drunk, I just... I needed to…” Ronan swayed, still holding on to Korath. Korath tried to push him upright, but couldn’t.</p><p>“Stop that, we are in public," he hissed.</p><p>“What’s it matter, we’re never gonna be taken seriously anymore,” Ronan lamented. He didn’t match Korath's volume, not seeming to care if Peter heard. He dropped his face into the crook of Korath's neck, purring. "You should loosen up too..."</p><p>Korath looked flustered. “This is your fault,” he hissed to Peter.</p><p>“Fine, it’s my fault, are you gonna come inside?” Peter flew around behind them and under Ronan’s other arm. “I can’t fly you both in, but I can help you carry him?”</p><p>Once they got inside the building, Ronan collapsed against a wall, and Korath was back on the defensive. “We can stay in the hallway for the night.”</p><p>“No, no, you’re coming upstairs. I’ve got blankets and tea.”</p><p>Korath opened his mouth to argue but Ronan piped up, “I’m hungry.” He pulled the back of Korath’s shirt and pouted “We didn’t have lunch.”</p><p>“Because you spent all our funds.”</p><p>“I’ll buy you guys some food.” Peter cut in. “Let’s go up to the room.”</p><p>Peter dragged Ronan up the stairs with Korath following behind. When they got in the room, he dropped Ronan onto the bed. Korath hurried to his side.</p><p>“Here, I’ll get him situated, you just warm up.” Peter reached out for Korath’s shoulder, but he moved away.</p><p>“No, I will handle this.”</p><p>“You’re still shivering. Come on, I can pull out the couch for you. There’s another set of blankets.”</p><p>“I will not leave him alone with you, given that you are the reason he is in this state.”</p><p>“Ok, first of all, we won’t be alone, you’re right here. And second of all, I didn’t make him do anything.” Peter pushed a blanket into Korath’s hands. “At least sit?”</p><p>“I saw you with him at the bar, you were taking advantage." Korath wrapped the blanket around his shoulders but remained on the defensive.</p><p>"See, you're just blaming me, ‘cause you don't want to admit he came here to get drunk," Peter whispered to Korath as he settled Ronan back into the bed. “What’s he trying to avoid?”</p><p>“Typical of a lower being, to assume everyone shares their weaknesses. A Kree warrior has no need for escapism.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes. “So does a Kree warrior need dinner? You remember this ‘lower being’ is paying for it, right?”</p><p>--</p><p>Peter managed to get them both settled (though Korath insisted on sitting in a chair next to the bed) and ordered their room service (apparently Kree are carnivores). Now warm and full, Ronan had fallen sound asleep. Korath had also stopped shivering, and was idly reading the catering pamphlet. Peter came over to take their plates.</p><p>“Sit,” he said as Korath made to get up. “I’m just putting them on the counter.”</p><p>Pete stacked up the dishes and then started taking the cushions off the couch. “Hey, can you pull the other side of the bed?” He looked up. Korath’s eyes were closed.</p><p>Peter came up to him and gave a gentle poke on the arm. Korath started. “Either that picture of Xandarian snails is really interesting, or you’re exhausted,” said Peter. “C’mon, go to bed.”</p><p>“I’m not tired. Why aren’t you sleeping?”</p><p>“I’m not the one who half froze today. Look, I’m not going to do anything. If you’re so worried about Ronan, lay there with him, if there’s room.”</p><p>“I’m not going to lay with him!” Korath answered quickly. Peter raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Ok, we both lay on the couch-bed?” He was starting to get irritated.</p><p>“You cannot fool me with your pretense of caring. You may have invited us into your space, but you are still the enemy, and I will not be caught off guard.”</p><p>“Oh, talk about pretense, what’s the deal with you and Ronan? You’ve got a crush on him, don’t you?”</p><p>“Do not be ridiculous. I have no interest in affection. You would do well to hold your tongue, lest it gets you in trouble." Korath stood and stepped toward Peter, who smirked, not intimidated.</p><p>“If you don’t care, why have you been trying so hard to keep him away from me? Clearly, you noticed he likes me.”</p><p>“You are a fool to even imagine such a scenario, Terran.”</p><p>“It happened. You saw us, when we were on Planet Bolpa.”</p><p>“That was a mind-altering substance.”</p><p>“It lowered inhibitions, he was obviously interested,” Peter teased.</p><p>Korath stepped into his personal space, glaring him in the eye.</p><p>“Ronan would never desire a primitive such as you!” he snapped. “He is a Kree traditionalist”</p><p>“And you’re totally a traditional Kree?” Pete countered, glancing up toward his cybernetics.</p><p>Korath scowled, then turned away quickly with a grunt of suppressed rage and sat heavily on the couch, looking down at his clasped hands. After a few moments he said:</p><p>“There is much about Kree culture that you do not understand, Terran.”</p><p>“Sure. But I think I’ve picked up on one thing,” said Peter, moving cautiously toward him, still keeping his tone light. “This whole, no talking about your feelings thing?”</p><p>Korath raised an eyebrow at him. “It is immature to burden others with one’s own problems. Not that you would understand such things, being so devoted to annoyance.”</p><p>“Hey, being annoying has been more useful than you’d expect. I make a <em>great</em> distraction.” Peter sat down at the other end of the couch. “But you probably already knew that. Anyway, you gotta have communication in a relationship. Like with me and Gamora, you know she’s no chatterbox. But I opened up and look where we are now.”</p><p>Korath looked unamused. “ You have a partner and are still trying to court Ronan?”</p><p>“She’s got her own partners too. She doesn’t mind sharing” Peter put a hand on Korath’s knee and looked him pointedly in the eyes “And neither do I.”</p><p>“Multiple committed relationships are not uncommon in Kree culture. But certain structures must be respected…” Korath looked away. Pete waited for him to say something. It was a tense situation, floating the idea of being metamours with someone you’ve fought to the death multiple times (not to mention the equally vicious showdowns with said shared partner). Korath just kept looking to the far wall. Peter couldn’t stand the silence.</p><p>“Well,” Pete piped up. “if we’re not going to bed, we could watch some tv?”</p><p>He turned on the room tv. Contraxia unsurprisingly had a lot of channels dedicated to games and sport. And <em>lots</em> of porn channels. Peter scrolled down until he found a program showing how a jump point was assembled. There was an impressive array of robotic arms loading antimatter into the fuel cells. Quill looked over at Korath to find that he was watching with interest. Mission accomplished.</p><p>The show was simultaneously dry and fascinating. It had moved on to installation, and the narrator made the process of using a portable particle accelerator to create a black hole sound absolutely mundane. Maybe it was to a Kree scientist, but it was still pretty incredible to a guy who grew up watching Star Trek. Pete leaned back on the couch. He looked over at Korath. He seemed similarly relaxed. Somewhere around installing the wormhole stabilization rig, Peter closed his eyes for a brief moment, and when he opened them again, the sun was shining through the windows and he could smell sausage and Vyloo egg-pastries. Talk about a rip in spacetime.</p><p>Peter was startled fully awake by a sudden shift where he had resting his head. There was a groggy “Hm?” to his right.</p><p>“It’s me. Good morning” came Ronan’s voice, with a slightly amused tone. “I hate to wake you, you looked quite comfortable together.”</p><p>Pete sat up quickly. He had been leaning against Korath. The two of them wore mirroring expressions of alarm and embarrassment. Ronan walked back to the kitchen side of the room. Korath shook off the surprise and followed him.</p><p>“Are you alright? When did you wake? I should have been more attentive…” he stammered, checking Ronan over.</p><p>“I’m fine, really” Ronan chided, though his voice betrayed an enjoyment at being fussed over. He picked up a napkin-covered plate from the counter and pushed it into Korath’s hands. “I brought up some breakfast. I’m truly sorry for my behavior last night.”</p><p>He picked up the other one and brought it to Peter. “Thank you so much for your assistance.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s no problem, you know, uh, Guardian of the Galaxy, always happy to help.” Peter rolled his bread around the sausage and took a bite to stop from babbling on.</p><p>Over at the counter, Korath was still hovering. “Are you sure you’re not frostbitten?” He took Ronan’s hands.</p><p>“Don’t worry, just finish your breakfast. I have put in a call for the shuttle, we should be able to find a private line at the next station to call Nebula to pick us up.”</p><p>“Oh wait, hold on!” Peter hopped up from the couch, showing the last bite in his mouth. “I meant to tell you about this earlier.” He grabbed his jacket from the back of the desk chair and fished in the pockets. “Here!” he held out a hand.</p><p>“The key to our Necrocraft!” Korath stepped forward. “How did you acquire this?”</p><p>“I won it back. Figured it’d come in handy.” Peter closed his hand.</p><p>Korath’s eyes narrowed. “What do you want for it?”</p><p>“Oh, nothing.” Peter sauntered toward him, placing the key into his hand directly. “Just remember that I looked out for you guys?” He looked Korath in the eye and grinned.</p><p>Ronan smiled down at him. “Thank you, Star-Lord, truly. Though we may find ourselves opposed, I profess that you are indeed a man of honor.”</p><p>Ronan gave a small nod and headed out the door.</p><p>Korath picked up his breakfast, giving the room a quick look over for any remaining possessions. He paused when passing Peter. “Yes, thank you. I… apologize for trying to drive you away.”</p><p>“Aw, see look at that, communication!” Peter said. “C’mere, you big softy.” He pulled Korath into a hug.</p><p>“No, don’t.” Korath squirmed.</p><p>“Korath, are you coming?” Ronan poked his head back in the room to see them mid-hug. They both froze.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, carry on,” Ronan said, stepping back out.</p><p>--</p><p>The trip back to the ship was quiet. Normally, Korath would appreciate driving in silence, but his mind kept returning to the same thoughts. Ronan had stepped to the back of the craft to send a message to Nebula.</p><p>“She says she will meet us just outside jump point Eta-G12.”</p><p>“Is that all she said?”</p><p>They both chuckled wryly. Every moment the former child of Thanos was not breaking down his door was unacceptable to her.</p><p>The silence returned and Korath decided that now was the time to speak up.</p><p>“Ronan?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“There is… something I’ve been meaning to tell you.”</p><p>“Oh, I know.” He responded lightly. That was unexpected.</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“Of course, it isn’t hard to see.” Ronan smiled conspiratorially.</p><p>Korath felt his face warm. This was so much to process. How long had he known? Does this mean he also—"</p><p>“You have an affection for the Star-Lord."</p><p>Korath was so stunned, he wasn’t sure how to respond. Ronan put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“You should know you have my complete support. He would be a fine partner. And I think he is fond of you as well.”</p><p>“I… I don’t believe that’s true…”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>Korath looked at Ronan. The twinkle in his eye was mystifying. Was he truly that unaware, genuinely wishing them well, or did he have another motive?</p><p>It was too much to worry about at the time.</p><p>"I… I will give the matter more thought," Korath said, turning back to the controls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well! This was my longest fic to date. It was a bit tough balancing out the pace. As always, I love to get critique!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>